Pelirrojas en un Bar
by May Traumend
Summary: Que él supiera, cualquier bar era bueno para beber. Él disfrutaba del vino de elfo, y el whisky de fuego no es que estuviera mal, pero definitivamente en lo referente a bebidas alcohólicas los muggles les llevaban a los magos siglos de ventaja. Lo último que esperaba ver allí entre borrachos, moteros y alguna señorita de poca o ninguna reputación era a la mismísima Ginny Weasley.
**Deben haber pasado varios meses, tal vez un año, que no publico nada, pero ¡No he estado desocupada, señores! Os lo prometo. Estoy realmente volcada en tres longfics, uno para cada publico diferente., Tomione, Snamione y Dramione. ¡Para cada publico, pero no para todos los publicos! Ya me enetnedeis. El caso es que, mientras, estoy escribiendo algons one-shots, y este es uno de ellos. Quiero aclarar que este fic no es el primer Snamione que escribo, sin embargo si que es el primero que estoy publicando. Sed benevolentes conmigo, por favor. Gracias.**

 **Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, sino a J.K. Rowling, genial escritora y mejor persona. Los escenarios y la idea, sin embargo, son cosa de mi mente perturbada.**

 **Pelirrojas en un bar**

Que él supiera, cualquier bar era bueno para beber. Él disfrutaba del vino de elfo, y el whisky de fuego no es que estuviera mal, pero definitivamente en lo referente a bebidas alcohólicas los muggles les llevaban a los magos siglos de ventaja. Él en concreto apreciaba el buen vino, fuera de magos o muggles, pero cuando se trataba de olvidar había aprendido que un buen whisky doble sin hielo le podía hacer olvidar incluso su propio nombre.

Su bar habitual, aquél en el que el camarero no debía ni preguntar qué deseaba beber, estaba cerrado, y él tuvo que caminar varias manzanas hasta encontrar un tugurio de dudosa legalidad y fama, pero en el que servían y bebían whisky, así que entró en él sin pensar. Se sentó en un taburete, pidió su consumición habitual y se quedó allí, observando el fondo del vaso por unos instantes e intentando divagar por sus pensamientos.

Lo último que esperaba ver allí entre borrachos, moteros y alguna señorita de poca o ninguna reputación era a la mismísima Ginny Weasley, con una falda de cuero, un top rojo, botas altas y un casco entre los brazos. Se la veía claramente asustada, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada y observó como ella ignoraba a cualquier persona que no fuese el camarero, y le pidió usar el teléfono dado que la cabina no funcionaba. El camarero le respondió con malas formas que para eso debía consumir, así que resignada pidió una Coca–cola y se sentó en el taburete contiguo a su profesor, junto a un hombre de cuestionable confianza. Ella no miró ni prestó atención a ninguno de ellos, pero una chica pelirroja en falda de cuero y escote llamaba la atención, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el hombre sentado a su derecha abriera el pico:

–Oye, hermosura, ¿Qué se te ha perdido por aquí? –preguntó. Ella no despegó los labios–. Vamos, no seas así, pelirroja. Veo que tienes una moto, y está claro que le ocurre algo, ¿por qué no le echo un vistazo? –Ella se giró ante tal tentadora oferta, y eso provocó que el profesor Snape mirara también hacia ella desde su asiento–.

– ¿Disculpe?

–Quiere algo a cambio –le susurró Snape con cautela, procurando que lo oyera solo ella. Al motero no le pasó desapercibido–.

–Por supuesto, un servicio tan generoso no va a salirte gratis –continuó el hombre. Su largo bigote se contorsionó fruto de una perversa sonrisa–.

–Pues en ese caso creo que terminaré mi consumición y probaré con una llamada, gracias –contestó secamente. Se giró para ver al hombre que la había advertido, y apenas tuvo tiempo de asombrarse por su compañero cuando el motero la cogió bruscamente del brazo y la volteó hacia él–.

–Escucha nena, lo he intentado de una manera amable, pero no estoy acostumbrado a no recibir lo que quiero, ¿Comprendes?

–Vaya, quien lo hubiera dicho –ironizó ella mientras intentaba zafarse–.

–Ahora vas a salir conmigo del bar, disimuladamente, y vamos a ir al callejón de atrás –al ver el profesor que el hombre no bromeaba decidió intervenir en la situación, o tal vez lo hubiera decidido el whisky–.

–Disculpe, pero la señorita no quiere salir, está esperando para usar el teléfono y marcharse –comentó, levantándose de su sitio–.

–Cielo santo, nunca me había alegrado tanto de reconocer esa nariz –dijo ella, tal vez demasiado efusivamente. Se ganó una mirada de advertencia de su profesor de pociones, mientras el gorila la seguía manteniendo sujeta–.

– ¿Quién coño eres tú? –preguntó el motero–. Te atreves a desafiarme, ¿eh?

–Sabe, profesor, tal vez sea el momento de sacar el "palo" –le indicó crípticamente Ginny, con elocuentes miradas–.

–Con esta gente no podemos usar el "palo" –respondió lacónicamente Snape– porque podríamos ir a la cárcel, mal que nos pese, señorita Weasley.

– ¿Palo? –preguntó el fortachón, malentendiéndoles por completo–. ¡Eh, chicos! Este medio–cura y su amiguita la zorra piensan que pueden apalearme –el hombre soltó a la chica, quien de un trago se terminó el whisky del profesor y con una mirada de disculpa corrió a refugiarse tras la barra. Entre un revuelo de cuero y bandanas, se levantó aproximadamente la mitad del bar–. Vamos atrás entones, viejo, y te enseñaré a no meterte en mis negocios.

Cogiendo a Snape por su levita, todo el grupo salió por la puerta trasera del local. Ginny no desaprovechó la oportunidad y llamó a la policía muggle, y salió corriendo hasta su moto que, como un milagro, volvía a arrancar. Mientras tanto un panorama no muy agradable se formaba en la húmeda calle sin salida entre los dos edificios, donde los fortachones tenían acorralado a Snape contra la pared. El que parecía ser el líder de la banda, el más feo y bobo de todos, se plantó frente a él, sonrió y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara.

Aquel fue el primero de una serie de golpes que dejaron su cara irreconocible. Tras ello, culminaron con una patada en el estómago y hubieran seguido de no ser porque la policía llegó y todos ellos se dieron a la fuga, perseguidos por el mismo coche patrulla.

En un charco sucio en el suelo yacía Severus Snape, con un ojo morado y, sospechaba él, quizá con alguna que otra costilla rota. Podría haberse quedado allí herido y tumbado en la húmeda y lóbrega calle hasta el amanecer, si no hubiera sido por que la última persona que habría pensado ver en aquel callejón le hablaba desde la boca de la calle:

– ¿Profesor Snape?

–o–

–Todo esto es por culpa de su amiga, la señorita Weasley –decía Snape, con su pastosa voz–.

–No diga bobadas, profesor, está usted en un barrio de muggles no muy… "amigable" –Dijo Hermione Granger, pensando en lo lejos que quedaba su eufemismo de la verdadera condición de aquel horrible vecindario–. ¿Cómo espera que me crea que ha encontrado a Ginny Weasley en un bar de moteros a las dos de la madrugada? Alégrese de que lo he encontrado yo, porque le habían roto una costilla y pensaban dejarlo ahí, durmiendo encima de un charco.

Hermione Granger había salido de fiesta aquella noche y se iba a casa, a dormir. No hubiera parado para ayudar a la persona de aquel callejón por nada del mundo, de no haber reconocido el atuendo y la varita que yacía en el suelo junto al hombre que se retorcía entre el dolor y las náuseas en un charco no muy limpio, en el asfalto. Aquel hombre resultó ser su antiguo profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, borracho y con un ojo morado y una costilla rota a patadas.

–Pero la señorita Weasley estaba allí, ¡Lo juro! Al menos se parecía mucho a ella… y a Lily –el hombre contuvo su lengua en ese instante, aunque por la cara que puso Hermione dedujo que ya había hablado de más–.

–No profesor, he visto fotos de la señora Potter y no se parece en nada a mi amiga, salvo en que las dos son pelirrojas –dijo, tratando de ignorar la mueca de disgusto ante la mención de aquel apellido–. Vive usted anclado en el pasado, y por culpa de eso le han dado una paliza. ¡Episkeyo! –Exclamó, arreglándole la costilla mientras volvía a auparlo sobre su hombro–.

–Ellos querían aprovecharse de la señorita Weasley, que vino sola en su moto, pero yo… yo se lo impedí –le contó. Hermione rodó los ojos imperceptiblemente–. Les pedí amablemente que la dejaran en paz y se rieron de mí. Volví a insistir y me dieron un puñetazo. Pude ver a la chica correr antes de que el dolor de la patada en las costillas me nublara los ojos.

– ¿Se enfrentó a una banda de moteros usted solo? –Preguntó entonces ella, dividida entre la preocupación y la sorpresa–. No lo entiendo, ¿qué hacía usted en un bar de moteros a las dos de la mañana bebiéndose un whisky? –inquirió–.

–Siempre he vivido con muggles. Mis vecinos son muggles. Mi padre era muggle. Malditos muggles –masculló–. Tras la misión que tenía encomendada (y de la cual no pienso hablar con usted) necesitaba urgentemente un whisky… o tal vez tres. Encontré ese bar por casualidad y el resto, como dicen los muggles, es historia.

–Ya casi estamos llegando –observó Hermione, mirando a ambos lados de la calle para cruzar–.

– ¿Llegando a dónde? –preguntó el hombre desconfiado–.

–A mi casa, por supuesto. No tengo intención ninguna de hacer de niñera suya desde Londres hasta Hogwarts, así que dormirá la borrachera en mi sofá–cama. Y no quiero ni una sola replica –añadió, viendo como el hombre levantaba el dedo y abría la boca para protestar–.

–Sí, capitana sabelotodo –ironizó el hombre. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ante la ocurrencia–. Sabe perfectamente que no estoy ni la mitad de ebrio de lo que podría estar.

–Lo sé, profesor, pero la idea de mi sofá sigue pareciéndome mejor opción.

Sacando las llaves de su pequeña casita adosada, abrió la puerta. La modesta pero acogedora casita de Hermione constaba de un baño, una cocina, un salón y un dormitorio que ocupaba el centro del edificio. El hombre frunció el ceño frente a las cortinas rojas y los sillones blancos, y miró con especial incredulidad el sofá que dominaba la estancia, frente a una mesita de café y una alfombra.

– ¿Es ahí donde voy a dormir? –preguntó anonadado–. Espero que con sofá cama no se estuviera usted refiriendo a un sofá con una almohada y una manta de patchwork.

–Vera, en realidad pensaba ahorrarme la manta y dejarle dormir al raso –contestó con sarcasmo mientras abría el armario de la entrada–. Por supuesto que no, es extensible –volvió con unas mantas y una almohada y con dificultad pulsó un botón en el lateral del sofá, tras lo cual se fue abriendo poco a poco como un acordeón–. Electricidad, ¡la magia de los muggles!

El hombre se sentó en una silla del comedor a la espera de que se terminara de abrir el sofá por completo, mientras observaba a Hermione sacar algunas mantas y una almohada del armario de la ropa limpia. Volvió con todo aquello y unas prendas de ropa en la mano.

–Voy a cambiarme en el aseo. Usted, si quiere, puede ponerse comodo –le propuso, viendo como la levita apretaba incómodamente con sus botones el cuello del hombre–.

–De acuerdo– aceptó él, deseando que la noche pasara rápido para salir de la casa de Granger lo antes posible–.

Hermione se ocupó en el aseo de su higiene personal (dientes, oídos…) y por último se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta ancha y vieja de color gris. Se recogió el cabello en un moño desordenado, y salió del aseo.

Y válgame Dios.

–¿Profesor Snape! –exclamó, sin saber dónde mirar. El hombre lucía sólo con sus pantalones–.

–¿Qué le ocurre, Granger? –inquirió. Desabrochaba mientras los botones de su prenda, que pensaba quitarse para dormir–.

–Cielos, sí que se ha puesto cómodo –mencionó ella–.

–¿es que acaso no ha visto usted la pinta que lleva? Va usted ataviada con una simple camiseta –replicó con el ceño fruncido. Trató de no imaginar lo que habría debajo de ella, o tal vez trató de imaginarlo. Tal vez lo imaginase el whisky–.

–También llevo pantalones –se quejó ella, alcanzando la ropa de cama–. Pantalones cortos.

–Nadie hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego por ello –apuntó el, con el gesto torcido–.

–Ja, ja, profesor. Déjeme que le recuerde que está usted en mi casa… –decía mientras hacía la cama del profesor–.

–Cómo olvidarlo –espetó él. La chica se inclinó para seguir arremetiendo los bordes de las sábanas en los pliegues del sofá, y aquello le dio a Severus Snape una interesante vista de los "pantalones" de la chica, que al estirar señalaban algunas zonas que no debían ser señaladas en su presencia–.

–…y puedo llevar lo que me apetezca.

–Para llevar algo así sería mejor ahorrarse el dinero en tan escasa prenda y no llevar nada en absoluto –se mofó él, alzando una ceja–.

–Ah, ¿eso es lo que cree? –le retó Hermione, dándose media vuelta para enfrentarle–. Bien, veamos cuán incómodo se siente usted si yo… –posó sus manos bajo su camiseta, bajo la expectante y atónita mirada de su profesor– …bajara… –sus pantalones cortos cayeron a sus pies, con un ruido amortiguado– …mis pantalones. ¿Me dejará en paz de una vez? Esto no es el colegio, no crea que puede regañarme así como así.

Severus podía verla por completo. Podía ver sus pies desnudos, en el suelo; podía ver sus delgados tobillos, y también sus esbeltos muslos. Sin duda podía apreciar unas hermosas y largas piernas.

–Sabe, señorita Granger, tal vez debería volver a…

–Si, lo sé, ya estoy terminando, me iré a mi cama en un santiamén –anunció, y volvió a inclinarse para terminar de extender la manta restante–.

Entonces él la observó de nuevo, irremediablemente, pero esta vez la diferencia era que no llevaba pantalones. A dos pasos de él, una hermosa joven de dieciocho años estaba inclinada sin doblar sus rodillas, solo con su ropa interior, que había sido cuidadosamente elegida de encaje para salir de fiesta. Braguitas negras, de encaje, que no dejaban casi nada en absoluto para su lasciva imaginación ebria.

Vacilante, el hombre acortó los dos pasos que le separaban de ella y trató de incorporarla para acabar con aquella tortura y poder irse a dormir finalmente. No contó, desde luego, con que ella iba a dar un paso hacia atrás y que, erguida, notaría sin remedio en su trasero el bulto que había crecido en sus calzoncillos.

– ¡Profesor Snape! –exclamó, muerta de vergüenza. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con el rostro del profesor Snape, acalorado y sonrojado–.

–Maldita sea, no se escandalice como si yo tuviera la culpa, todo esto es culpa suya –le dijo, tratando de excusarse como pudo–. ¿A santo de qué se ha quitado los pantalones?

–Pu–pues no sé, son solo unos pantalones –tartamudeó, sin esperar ese tipo de rebatimiento, malhumorada y avergonzada–. Jamás pensé que pudiera ocurrir algo así… y con usted –añadió–. Es un adulto, ¿No tiene autocontrol o es que el alcohol se lo ha robado?

– ¿Acaso sabe usted lo que ocurre cuando llevas encima dos copas de más y le enseñan unas braguitas de encaje a uno? –preguntó retóricamente–. He tenido una erección, debería sentirse halagada como poco. Además no voy a extrañarme ni arrepentirme de ello, puesto que se ha desvestido y colocado de forma sugerente enfrente de mis narices.

–Me está dando usted la más pobre de las excusas –le reprochó ella, poniendo sus brazos en jarras–. Solo es un culo, profesor Snape, no le he ofrecido una virgen desnuda –ironizó, volviendo a inclinarse hacia delante–. ¿Lo ve?

El hombre trató de evitarlo, trató de no mirar, pero no pudo ignorar la dolorosa pulsión de sus pantalones. Ya estaba consolándose en que la chica al menos no había alcanzado a verle desde su posición, cuando se percató de su atenta mirada, por encima de su hombro. Una ceja alzada le perforaba con incredulidad.

–Dígame, ¿le excita la vista? –ironizó, pero se sorprendió al notar que efectivamente así había sido.

El profesor dio un paso adelante, convencido de hacerla pagar por no ser capaz de ahorrarle aquella humillación, siquiera por consideración a su embriaguez. ¿Le había preguntado si su redondo, carnoso y sediento culo le excitaba? Pensaba demostrarle con creces que la respuesta era claramente "si". Adelantó su mano y, consciente de la probable reacción de la chica, agarró firmemente una de sus nalgas con sus largos y finos dedos.

–De hecho, estoy apretando su precioso trasero, señorita Granger – dijo él, muy cerca del oído de ella y notando como un estremecimiento erizaba los cabellos de su cuello–. Noto un "culo", como usted lo llama, esculpido y sin duda demasiado joven e inexperto para mí, que se está exhibiendo sin ningún tipo de pudor ni decoro y sin importarle cuales puedan ser las consecuencias que pueda acarrear –apretó un poco más con su mano, y de pronto Hermione perdió su capacidad de respuesta–. Un "culo" que pretende que mis instintos primarios, aflorados por el alcohol, sean reprimidos cuando los provocan –el profesor, sin soportarlo más, no se demoró en retirar hacia un lado con su mano libre las braguitas de Hermione. Ella se tensó por completo, y el profesor de pociones aventuró uno de sus esbeltos dedos en la cavidad de la chica–.

Sus rodillas temblaron ligeramente. Aún estaba apoyada con sus manos en el borde del sofá, aún en una postura sugerente, con su trasero alzado y el hombre detrás de ella. Él movió un poco, solo un poco, aquel dedo hacia su húmedo interior, y oyó lo que sonaba como un reprimido gemido en los labios de ella.

–Dígame, ¿le parece a usted ésta una respuesta apropiada para sus provocaciones, señorita Granger? –indagó. Al no oírla contestar, introdujo un segundo dedo en su interior–. Respóndame.

–¡Profesor…!

–¡Responda! –exclamó. Entonces ella se giraría, le golpearía, le echaría las culpas al alcohol y con un poco de suerte lo enviaría a dormir en el sofá, si es que no le echaba de su casa. Eso pensaba el hombre, y tal vez por eso mismo se sorprendió cuando sus nudillos comenzaron a humedecerse con los fluidos de la joven, en respuesta al íntimo contacto–.

– ¡Pro… Profesor, no pare! – pidió ella por fin. Empujó hacia atrás con sus caderas, y los dedos del pocionista se hundieron hasta el fondo y su culo rozó con la gran erección aún cautiva en su ropa interior, que pugnaba por participar en el juego–.

–Se han acabado las estupideces, señorita Granger. Ya no hay vuelta atrás –le advirtió en un último intento de que ella (y él mismo, de paso) recuperara el sentido común–.

Ella se incorporó, alejando su trasero de él, y los dedos del hombre salieron de su interior. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de suspirar con alivio, cuando la misma Hermione dio media vuelta y aupándose de puntillas rodeaba el cuello del hombre con sus manos mientras trataba con deseo de devorar su boca. Él, sorprendido, respondió al ardiente beso prácticamente sin querer, apenas notando que la chica había bajado una de sus manos hasta su ropa interior.

–Se–señorita Granger, deténgase… –imploró, tratando en vano de sonar como una orden–.

–Deje de intentar regañarme como si siguiera siendo su alumna, inocente e intimidable. Me asombra usted, profesor –dijo ella con una sonrisa perversa–.

El profesor Snape se sonrojó. Ya había estado con otras mujeres antes, ambas poco interesadas en él y muy atentas a su fortuna, pero había yacido un tiempo con las dos. Ambas habían coincidido, también, en edad con él mismo durante esos periodos de tiempo. Sin embargo, Hermione Granger era una niña de apenas unos dieciocho años con la que se llevaba al menos diecinueve.

Ella bajó por completo sus calzoncillos, dejando a la vista unas piernas robustas y una palpitante erección enmarcada en el oscuro vello varonil. Ella era joven, tal vez inexperta, era fuego y ansiedad. Y él no sería quien desaprovecharía la oportunidad de poseerla.

El hombre agarró a Hermione por el pelo bajo su nuca, y con su mano libre levantó su camiseta. Observó poco tiempo sus pechos antes de llevar sus labios a aquellos tiernos brotes, mientras tiraba levemente de su cabeza hacia atrás.

No entendía aquella situación, ¿Por qué ella le estaba aceptando de aquella forma tan despreocupada?

–Señorita, aún está a tiempo de desdecirse de… ¡Virgen santa! –suspiró, casi exhaló el hombre.

–En clase de Maestría en pociones era un hombre que sabía imponer su voluntad, señor –le explicó. Hermione se hallaba d rodillas frente a él, en el sofá cama, con su palpitante e impaciente erección entre sus dedos–. Una vez, usted me pilló ayudando por debajo de la mesa a Neville Longbottom. Se enfadó muchísimo –narraba. Mientras, su mano se deslizaba sobre la erección, agitándola verticalmente con lentitud–. Se acercó a mi pupitre, delante de toda la mazmorra, y colocó su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Amenazó con envenenarme, profesor, si no me comportaba como debía hacerlo una señorita.

–¿Qué tiene eso que ver con…?

–Habría dado lo que fuera con tal de que usted tirase de mi corbata, me tumbase en su regazo y me diera unos azotes. Nunca lo hizo, desde luego –se lamentó. Acercó peligrosamente su boca a sus carnosos testículos, y subió con expectación haca la rectitud, rozando con sus labios hasta la punta–. Y hoy, por fin, le tengo aquí.

El hombre no dispuso de mucho tiempo para recomponer sus ganas de aprisionarla contra una pared, cuando ella introdujo su miembro pulsante en su boca y le hizo sentir aquella húmeda calidez. Sus respiraciones se hicieron descompasadas y él dejo escapar un ronco gemido.

A ella le gustó.

Siguió succionando con una mano en su miembro y otra en su vientre, mientras era consciente de que las manos de él se debatían entre sus hombros y su pelo. Al final colocó una mano en cada sitio, y notó como sus dientes rozaban levemente su glande. Inconscientemente enredó sus dedos en la maraña de pelo castaño y embistió contra su boca. Hermione, que no lo esperaba, jadeó fuertemente. Él la retiró de su pene mientras la obligaba a incorporarse.

–Dése la vuelta, señorita Granger –mandó. Pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos marrones antes de que se girase sobre sus propios pies. Después, él la volvió a agarrar po la nuca y la inclinó hacia el sofá, provocando que ella apoyara ambas manos en el colchón. Desde ahí Snape tenía una vista espectacular de su tostado trasero y su cabello castaño regado por toda su espalda. Separó sus muslos con las manos, y ella comprendió y abrió un poco sus piernas. Entonces él enterró sus pulgares en la goma de su ropa interior y comenzó la bajada. Ella se retorcía de impaciencia frente a su profesor, mientras él rozaba sus caderas y muslos hasta dejar la prenda suspendida en las rodillas.

–¡Oh, por Dios Santo, profesor…! –exclamó ella. Severus alzó su mano y soltó un azote en una de aquellas jugosas nalgas, mientras observaba como se iba tiñendo de rojo la señal de su mano–. ¡Ah…!

–La paciencia es una virtud muy valiosa… –le explicaba, mientras situaba su miembro justo en su entrada, sin penetrarla. Allí Hermione podía notar a la perfección el calor que destilaba–…cuya recompensa es plenamente satisfactoria –al decir esto último, de un solo empujón entró en ella con brusquedad–. ¿Cree usted que olvidará esta valiosa lección, señorita Granger?

–No, señor –contestó ella. Aquella dulce e inocente contestación provocó un espasmo en toda su erección–. Seré paciente.

–Así me gusta –el hombre agarró sus caderas con ambas manos y empujó de nuevo con rudeza, mientras notaba cómo se estrechaba la humedad de la chica alrededor de su miembro por todos los centímetros de piel a su alcance. Ella ahogó un jadeo, mezclado con un poco de dolor–.

–¿no es capaz de soportar la espera, señorita, o es que ocurre algo más? –le preguntó, deseoso de conocer la respuesta–.

–Profesor, yo no… yo nunca he… –intentó expresar ella. El comprendió enseguida sin necesidad de oir más: ella aún era virgen.

–Señorita, esta es la última oportunidad para echarse atrás… –susurró en su oído. Recibió como respuesta un empujón y un fuerte gruñido, y se vio enterrado por completo en su interior, con su trasero amortiguando sus embestidas. Snape notó a la perfección sus testículos chocando con aquel moreno y tierno trasero, y perdió por completo la escasa razón objetiva de la que disponía.

Dio media vuelta a la chica, para poder observar su rostro: tenía los ojos brillantes, el cabello completamente revuelto y sus mejillas arreboladas y ardientes. Sus pechos, asomados por debajo de la camiseta que él mismo había levantado, estaban erizados, y cuando él empujó para posarla en el sofá, se movieron en círculos y chocaron entre sí. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan inocente y provocar al mismo tiempo sensaciones tan perversas?

Ella puso ambas manos en su nuca y le atrajo a su boca. Era cálida y húmeda, y sus labios eran suaves y tiernos como el terciopelo. Él los mordió suavemente y la besó con calma, sin ningún tipo de prisa. Entonces, volviendo a situarse entre sus piernas, la penetró de nuevo con suavidad. Seguía ardiente, palpitante y dispuesta a recibirlo por completo.

Trató de moverse con un poco de pudor, dadas las circunstancias, pero ella misma y la vista de sus hermosos pechos pecosos frente a él, sus cabellos regados con desorden sobre ellos, y las embestidas que ella misma realizaba con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para intensificar el contacto, fueron suficientes para inclinarse y, sin dejar de moverse en su interior, devorar su cuerpo comenzando por su cuello y creando un camino invisible hasta sus senos. Ella le sujetó con una mano de su negro cabello, donde ya se asomaban algunas canas, y guió su boca como una artista maneja un pincel. Sus manos parecían no tener control alguno sobre su camino, imprimiendo sus huellas dactilares sobre cada peca en sus hombros, en cada curva de su cintura, en la ternura de sus enrojecidos labios. Cuanto más tiempo invertía moviendo sus caderas, sus movimientos se hacían menos acertados, aunque más rápidos, rudos y erráticos.

–Profesor, no pare… –pidió la chica de nuevo. Su voz, enronquecida y dulce por sus incesantes gemidos de placer, hicieron que su razón volviera parcialmente a él y, a pesar de que le clímax estaba cerca, consiguió ralentizar su ritmo–.

–No ha formulado su petición correctamente, Granger –dijo, pellizcando un sonrosado y castigado pezón–. Casi parecía una orden – el hombre la sentía palpitar y retorcerse bajo su propio cuerpo, ardiente y ansiosa y a punto de explotar con un solo roce de sus manos–. Reformule su petición.

–¡Oh, por favor, Profesor Snape, no pare…! –exclamó a la desesperada–. No aguantaré mucho más…

–Como usted pida, señorita Granger –complació él. Sujetando el cuerpo de ella con una mano y sus caderas con la otra, embistió con fuerza mientras sentía que sus piernas temblaban. Ella gritaba, abandonando toda discreción y entregándose a él por completo. Éste, notando llegar el fin, hizo un amago de salir de su interior, pero ella le detuvo.

–Ni se atreva –amenazó–.

–Pero… –titubeó: no podría aguantar mucho más–.

–¡No!

Sin dudarlo más, con un nuevo y revitalizado movimiento de sus caderas embistió el cuerpo semidesnudo de mujer, y acompañado por intensos espasmos derramó toda su semilla en ella, donde Hermione notó su calor mientras alcanzaba el primer orgasmo de su vida provocado por un hombre.

Exhausto, sudoroso y cansado, sólo cuando el alcohol le permitió reaccionar minutos después, comprendió plenamente lo que había ocurrido. Ella, también cansada pero sin duda satisfecha, tomó su brazo, lo tumbó con ella en la cama y apoyada en su pecho se quedó dormida. Solo oyó un débil "Oh, profesor Snape…" antes de caer rendida por completo. Él, con el aroma a lavandas que despedía el cabello de Hermione, tan hogareño y relajante, también cerró sus ojos por completo.

–¡Hermione! –se escuchaba desde fuera de la puerta principal. Ella se desperezó y miró hacia un lado de la cama. Allí estaba, tumbado bocabajo y ofreciendo el mejor espectáculo que había podido observar, el profesor Snape y su musculosa espalda, con su trasero perfilado a través de las sábanas–. Hermione, abre la puerta.

Con horror, se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja les iba a descubrir.

– ¡No creerás a quien me encontré anoche en un bar de moteros, cuando mi moto me dejó tirada en la calle…!


End file.
